Loud House Lost Episode "Lincoln and Lola dies"
I remembered this day. It was 3AM! That night, I was watching Nick@Nite, during the break, this some new episode of The Loud House is about to come on. I never call watching The Loud House at 3AM. The TV busted into Color Bars. 20 Seconds later, an Emergency Alert System message came on that said "Turn off the TV Warning". 4 minutes later, the TV got into static. After 1 minute, The Loud House intro started. Instead of Normal Rock Music, their was Creepy Piano Music with Blood Curdling Screams in it. Then the episode begin. The title of the episode was "Lincoln and Lola dies". Such a SAD title! The episode begin with Lincoln and Lola holding hands with each other. Lincoln wasn't wearing his Orange T-shirt, he was wearing a Jack-it with a White Shirt, he is still wearing Jeans. Lola wasn't wearing her Pretty Pink Dress, she was wearing the same thing what Lincoln was to match. Then, it cuts to a Black Screen with no info. After about 41 seconds, Lincoln was back to normal. But this time, Lola wasen't with him, Ronnie Anne was! Lincoln told Ronnie that Lola told Lincoln that she would rather die then living for long. Ronnie Anne replied "How come Lola Loud wanted to die?" "Well, 'cause, she wanted to what it feels like to get shot by a gun" Lincoln Loud answered. I wanted to turn off the TV, but nope, I was to senced to be left in the dark. So I decided to watch the rest. Then, it cuts to The Loud Family's House! But, Lincoln's 10 sisters were crying. Their crying was getting LOUDER and LOUDER! 'Till Lola said "I would rather cry ALL DAY!" 'Till, Lola went outside and dried up. When she went outside, Lola was shot in the leg and screaming "OW, MY LEG!!" The person who shot her in the leg was Flip! Flip identify himself. "Flip, How could you do this to me?" Lola said. Lola was back to normal this time. "Because I can as I hear you saing that." Flip said. So, Flip grab the Cainsaw and killed Lola. Then, Flip came in to the house! And killed Lincoln's other 9 sisters and Lincoln's Parent's. "Almost everyone in that family had died. Wait, Lincoln is NEXT!" Flip said. Then, it cuts back to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne looks different this time. She was holding hands with Lincoln! Flip ask Lincoln and Ronnie Anne if they want any milk and they said "Sure!" as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne drinks it. "Yum, thats good!" Lincoln said. "That is NOT milk, that's Blood and Poison!" Flip said. "WHAT!" Ronnie Anne said. And Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both died. Flip made a Nuclear Explosion! Then, Flip transformed into a Black and Grey Demon. Their were NO credits, but their was a Japanese Text which translates to "Flip has killed everyone at Rural Woods! The Loud House is OVER! Goodbye." but,10 seconds later, a Nick Jr logo came on. It wasn't the 2009 version, it was a 1990's version. It does NOT say "Productions" on the bottom, it says "à ton tour" on the bottom which translates to "your turn" in French. Also on the bottom was a Russian Text that says "Я убью тебя" which translates to "I will kill you". And the TV busted into Color Bars. 2 minutes later, Nick@Nite came back on. I remembered it was the day October 15, 2016. At least I'm alive, for now. by Gavin Ferrell Published on April 16, 2019 Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Death Category:The Sophia Show Category:Theory Category:Troll Pasta Category:Dismemberment Category:Suicide